vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Capital
The Capital is a massive city that was once inhabited by the Nobility. Huge highways were used to travel from and to the Capital. It is now used by humans, and to them is considered their capital, but it is worn out, yet still functionable. Spaceships are used to get from one side of the world to the capital, as seen in one of the novels. A fully automated cyber-city, the product of cutting-edge scientific technology. It sits at the center of a system of super-speed highways that crisscross all seven continents. However, a fine dust coats the walls of buildings and minarets constructed of translucent metal crystal, the The automated city is populated by humans who can use its machinery and see the tiniest fraction of the benefits it might provide. The Revolutionary Government is based in the Capital. Black marketers from the Capital provide goods to people on the frontier. Lina Sween wants to go there to study. Granny Viper used to make clothes there. Raya has been bought by a flesh trader who promises a job in the Capital. Hugh and May plan to work there as acrobats. Fisher Lagoon recruits some of his girls for his establishment there. As referenced in the books, Advanced Technology such as energy barriers are purchased from the Capital, suggesting that technology was abandoned there by the Nobility, or Mankind has studied it. There are airports that fly to the Capital, by plane, skybus and other aerial vehicles. In Tyrant's Stars it plays a pivotal role in the humans best and only attack on the Ultimate Noble Valcua with Asteroid Missiles. Apparently there are technicians there that can make use of some of the Nobility's high damaging weapons with enough force to destroy continents and maybe the world, along with pinpoint attacks with about the same amount of force. Revolutionary Government The current governing body, based in the Capital. For about the past five years(or since about 12085), the Revolutionary Governmenthas circulated dalas currency to replace aristocrat coins. It designated T. Fisher's Methods of Discerning Nobility levels via Victims and Defensive Countermeasurments a banned book. It was probablly also responsible for banning Dawn of the Nobility by J.Sangster. As part of its program of reclaiming the Frontier, it prohibits movements of population on the village of sector basis with out prior approval. The Governing Body based in the Capital that consists of:: Revolutionary Army- Among the Revolutionary Army's credible deeds, it did not destroy the dozen weather controllers buried beneath the seven continents. Following the decisive defeat of the Lesser Nobility in the area, the Revolutionary Army ordered that nearby villages make an annual inspection and maintenance call on the airfield north of Diemli Frontier Defense Force Elected Officials Supreme Court of the Frontier Grand Jury Circuit Court Capital Frontier Patrol Ministry of Police Noble Research Foundation Bureau of Geography Frontier Center for Calculations Frontier Commerce and Industry Guild Frontier Commerce and Industry Guild's Transport Party Capital's Tobacco Monopoly Frontier News Capital Exam Board Capital University Category:Locations